


Bailando entre especies

by Sra_Allinus



Series: Valens and Elia stories [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sra_Allinus/pseuds/Sra_Allinus
Summary: Valens es un espectro turiano, que por motivos que le han marcado, ha tenido que retirarse. Ahora ha tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida, participar en el Campeonato Galáctico de Baile Interracial junto a Elia, una joven humana que ha conquistado su corazón. Ella tendrá como reto, enseñar a su compañero a bailar y poder así, alcanzar su mayor sueño, hacer ver al universo que puede ser una bailarina brillante.No obstante, Elia trae consigo problemas desde la Tierra, que se trata de personas que le han hecho la vida imposible en su planeta natal y que ahora, se irán sumando con los nuevos enemigos que se ganará en la Ciudadela.El turiano deberá convertirse en su mayor protector y ser él, quien intercepte las dificultades que se interpongan entre los dos. Si es necesario, tendrá que emplear la violencia e incluso matar.¿Podrá Valens y Elia ganar el concurso?
Relationships: Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s), interspecies romance - Relationship
Series: Valens and Elia stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaré revisando el fanfic una y otra, hasta que pueda estar a gusto y para que podáis disfrutarlo con ganas ^^

**Prólogo**

_“¿Porqué ha decidido retirarse como espectro?”_

_“¿Qué dirá ahora el Duarch* sobre su sobrino?”_

_“¿El comandante nos deja?”_

_“¿A qué se va a dedicar ahora?”_

Las voces resonantes de su tripulación se escuchaban en el interior de su camarote, muchas de ellas se las respondía en su cabeza y otras llegaron a ser molestas. Esas palabras hicieron salir de sus pensamientos más profundos, los recuerdos que quería olvidar por completo, entre ellos, las misiones tan difíciles por las que ha tenido que pasar. Cada sílaba empleada en sus sonidos emitidos al hablar, provocó en él una sensación de pena y aunque parezca que no, también de ira.

Había llegado muy lejos como Espectro, llegó a ser reconocido, al igual de lo que fue su hermano mayor Ezio, un héroe que llegó a salvar a tantas vidas en solitario, proezas que llegaba a lograr los miembros de la casa Caenus y de su propia colonia. Casi todos los suyos llegaban a ser condecorados soldados y la gran mayoría llegaba a ser Duarch de flotas militares tan grandes y conocidas.

Pero ahora mismo su colonia le daba igual, porque no podía olvidar lo ocurrido en la última misión que había realizado y por desgracia, llegó a ser un fracaso. Había visto demasiado, nunca antes había visto tanta maldad en las personas, en especial los batarianos, que seguía haciendo esclavos y matando sin piedad. Esos niños humanos tan pequeños e inocentes murieron por su culpa, no podía soportar recordar sus cuerpos mutilados en el interior de esa casa manchada de rojo. Cada dos por tres, sus caritas se aparecían en sus peores pesadillas y se había convertido en una tortura que no podía tratar.

Ese fracaso le recordó con vergüenza, que quería seguir los pasos de aquel al que tanto quería, a la persona que había perdido hace años a manos de los Segadores en la luna de Menae. Las máquinas que invadieron la Vía Láctea le habían arrebatado una parte de él, su amigo y confidente hermano mayor, un ejemplo a seguir. El dolor le invadía al recordar el funeral al que había asistido en Palaven. Ver su cuerpo quemándose, hizo que en su mente aparecía todas las noches, junto a los buenos momentos que habían pasado en su infancia. Ahora se arrepentía de tantas cosas, hubiera deseado haber estado a su lado y no haberse distanciado, cuando se largo para convertirse en Espectro.

Pero ahora eso se había acabado, debía retirarse, aunque su colonia se sienta avergonzada de su decisión. Quería dejarlo todo aunque sea por un tiempo limitado o tal vez dedicarse a otra cosa. Supongo que el trabajo de su padre no estaba tan mal después de todo, siempre había criticado que decidiera cuidar de unos niños, antes que seguir siendo el Duarch que los Caenus necesitaban. Después de haber vivido tanto dolor, se había sentido arrepentido de las duras palabras que le hizo llegar al hombre que le dio la vida.

El joven turiano, avergonzado e incluso arrepentido desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y pudo contemplar el esplendor de la Ciudadela, no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidido.

*******

Al fin dejó atrás su infernal planeta, las burlas, los golpes o los insultos han llegado de ser una realidad para ser solo una pesadilla pasajera. La Tierra solo le traía lo peor, sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela le seguían haciendo la vida imposible desde entonces, había cambiado para poner el punto límite a lo que estaba sufriendo y el cual seguía presente.

Lo último que pasó fue lo que le hizo largarse, su madrastra era una mujer manipuladora que ha sido capaz de más de una ocasión golpearla e incluso criticar de manera destructiva sus gustos y sueños. Exacto, había ido demasiado lejos y no tuvo la decencia de callarse, ella no quería que se dedicara al baile o a la enseñanza, su intención era desanimarla y hacer creer que no valía para nada.

Su padre nunca hacía nada, tanto él como su nueva mujer se centraban más en el futuro de su hermano pequeño. Incluso sentía que por querer más a su difunta madre hacía que aquella víbora sintiera odio por ella.

Si no fuera por su gran amistad con Sally, una amiga que se había hecho por redes sociales, estaría ahora mismo siguiendo sufriendo. Las videollamadas siempre eran un escape, un momento de paz donde podía reunirse con la que consideraba una hermana mayor. La asari siempre estaba ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo, había sido ella la que le animó a perder los kilos de más.

Ahora se sentía a gusto consigo misma, aunque siempre se sentía fea y gorda. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y admirable, el baile, el gimnasio y las dietas habían hecho en ella efecto. Sally siempre admiraba su fuerza de voluntad y las ganas que tenía.

Miró a través de la ventana y pudo ver el ir y venir de las naves, llegó a sentir fascinación por la enorme fragata turiana que volaba al lado del transbordador en el que viajaba. La Ciudadela despertó en ella las ganas de salir al mundo y hacer una nueva vida, volver a nacer y tener una familia que de verdad la quiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duarch: General del Ejército.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones que canta Elia, todas son en inglés.

**Capítulo 1**

Tocó con sus diminutos pies, el suelo metálico de los muelles de la Ciudadela. Logrando al fin dejar atrás su hogar, un infierno que podía decir que había conseguido quitar y que generó en la humana, una intensa emoción de alegría, que envolvió sus sentidos.

Con su guitarra colgada a su espalda y la maleta agarrada de su mano, se encontraba en medio de una larga fila de personas y esperando su turno, para poder ser una habitante más de esa Estación Espacial. Al final de toda esa multitud logró ver al recepcionista, el primer turiano que veía en persona y el cual, consiguió llamar su atención.

Con sus enormes ojos marrones, examinó a fondo cada rincón del extenso muelle donde se encontraba. Las zonas de espera estaban a rebosar de gente y alucinó con la gran variedad de formas de vida, que se movían con total libertad por el lugar.

Lo primero que captó con su mirada, fue un salariano que estaba comiendo un sándwich de algo que no pudo reconocer. Sus enormes e irresistibles ojos negros captaron la atención de la joven. Estudió su alto cuerpo y su verde piel, hasta considerar que desprendía una peculiar belleza. La curiosidad de esa chica no tenía límite, es más, quería seguir investigando lo que le rodeaba.

La humana siguió observando el lugar, hasta encontrar a una asari que estaba usando una máquina expendedora. Su belleza era abrumadora, incluso pensó que su buena apariencia, superaba a cualquier mujer de la Tierra. Se miró un rato y luego volvió a centrarse en la dama azul, deduciendo que su silueta era similar a la suya, lo que le diferenciaba, es que las caderas de esa figura femenina, estaban mejor moldeadas que las suyas.

Siguió examinando atentamente la zona, hasta que despertó en ella interés por un turiano del Seg-C, que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las columnas metálicas del muelle. Era bastante alto, su delgado cuerpo le parecía extraño y a la vez interesante, su cresta de cuernos que sobresalía de su cabeza eran marrones, al igual que el enchapado metálico que recubría su rostro. Fue tal su curiosidad, que no tuvo ninguna pizca de vergüenza al desviar su atención en el trasero de ese peculiar extraterrestre, logrando que la muchacha sintiera placer con solo verlo.

Sus rechonchos mofletes se ruborizaron por completo cuando el turiano volteó su mirada en su dirección. Intentó disimular para que no pensara que era una descarada. Hasta que de pronto él movió sus mandíbulas para mostrar un gesto que la humana desconocía, el misterioso extraterrestre negó con la cabeza, se apartó de la columna y sin pudor se dio una palmada en su trasero.

La humana se excitó por el gesto del turiano y avergonzada, decidió girar su cabeza hacia su derecha y olvidar lo que había visto en ese instante.

Ella apartó de su cara un mechón de su cabello negro, para luego dirigir su vista hacia un grupo de personas. Entre la multitud una asari de piel violeta comenzó a ser digna de atención, ya que empezó a saltar como una loca. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su amiga, sacó de su expresión un gesto de alegría.

Le acompañaba la alta silueta de una turiana de metal grisáceo, que tenía dibujada en su rostro una expresión de entusiasmo. A su lado se dejó ver a una pelirroja de lentes, que no tenía la misma ilusión como las otras dos.

Aun así, no tomó en cuenta su gesto, y era tan simple, como mantener la satisfacción de encontrarse con un buen grupo de amigas.

— ¡Elia! — en los gritos de alegría de la asari, se escuchó varias veces su nombre.

— ¡Elia, aquí! — la turiana gritó también, levantando sus brazos y dejando ver esas manos de tres dedos, que parecían garras.

La confusión de la gente que las rodeaba, indicó que se habían convertido en el centro de atención del muelle. Esto produjo en Elia una contagiosa carcajada, una afectuosa reacción que creía haber olvidado hace tiempo y que ahora, le alegraba volver a sentir.

La larga espera llegaba a su fin, ya tenía al recepcionista turiano frente a ella. Aquel hombre le lanzó una mirada con gesto de desagrado y sospechó que tal vez estaba harto de ver tantas caras nuevas por ahí. Como era un hombre de acción, seguro que deseaba salir a combatir en un ejército o estar en una fiesta celebrando lo guay que era su raza, bueno, eso último era cosa de la mente curiosa de Elia.

— El pasaporte. — su resonante voz atrajo la atención de Elia.

En su vida, había sentido tanta fascinación por un simple tono. Se escuchaba tan sensual y varonil, que provocó que soltara un largo suspiro.

El turiano comenzó a agobiarse y el tiempo perdido le empezó a hartar, este soltó un resoplido, despertando a la humana de su fantasía sexual. Elia no quería demorarse más y algo avergonzada, le hizo entrega de su pasaporte. El recepcionista volvió a expeler el aire por su boca cuando agarró el sello, luego ejecutó un repentino y brusco movimiento de su mano, para marcar el documento de la humana.

— La asari escandalosa, ya ha pagado tu entrada a la Ciudadela, enhorabuena, ya eres una habitante más. — el turiano siguió mostrando cierta desgana en su forma de hablar.

— Muchas gracias. — Elia mostró una amplia sonrisa, cosa que el recepcionista no hizo. — ¿Los turianos siempre estáis enfadados?

Elia se sobresaltó cuando el turiano golpeó con furia la mesa de recepción y con su imponente cuerpo se levantó de su silla, la cual se había caído al suelo. Esto provocó terror en la cara de la chica.

— ¡Basta ya! — el turiano gritó enfurecido. — ¡Estás haciendo esperar a la gente! — hizo un gesto con su peculiar mano para que Elia se largara de una vez.

La fuerte y resonante voz metálica del turiano provocó que fuera el foco de miles de miradas. Aquel gritó provocó el miedo en Elia y despavorida salió huyendo.

¿Cómo pudo haber empezado tan mal en su nuevo hogar?, no quería ganarse enemigos y mucho menos de uno de los alienígenas más guapos que había visto en su vida. A pesar de lo ocurrido, se acordó de algo que estaba por encima de su mala suerte y se encontraba en ese muelle.

Elia fue directa hacia Sally entre lágrimas, su llanto no era por el susto que le ocasionó el turiano, era porque aquella asari, que era la persona más maravillosa del universo, estaba ahí. Cuando la tuvo frente a ella la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el sollozo de la que es su mayor apoyo.

— Elia, no sabes la alegría que me hace verte en persona. — Sally emocionada apretó con fuerza la chaqueta gris que su amiga llevaba puesta. — Diez años he tenido que esperar para poder abrazarte.

— Gracias Sally, también me alegra poder abrazarte, si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos seguiría viviendo en ese infernal planeta. — Elia sollozaba, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la asari.

— Olvídate de la Tierra, ahora tienes una nueva familia. — Sally colocó sus manos sobre la carita rechoncha de Elia. — Estaremos juntas en esto, iremos de compras, de fiesta y me enseñarás a bailar en las clases que vas a dar en el gimnasio e incluso, te apoyaré cuando te enamores y conozcas a un chico bueno, que sepa quererte por cómo eres.

— Enamorarme... — Elia movió la cabeza negando lo que Sally había dicho. — Con lo fea que soy, dudo que conozca ese sentimiento.

— Con lo guapa que eres... — interrumpió la resonante voz de la turiana que acompañaba a Sally.

— Elia, no te lo había dicho, comparto piso con otras dos chicas. Ella es Flovia, seguro que os vais a llevar de maravilla. — Sally señaló con sus enormes ojos a la turiana.

— Es un placer. — sonreía Flovia.

Para sorpresa de la turiana, Elia le dio dos besos en sus mejillas metálicas a modo de saludo.

— ¿Me has dado dos besos? — Flovia se quedó sorprendida, le había pillado de improviso aquella extraña forma de saludar.

— Es un saludo de la Tierra, es una muestra de mi amistad. — Elia se mostró avergonzada al ver la reacción de la turiana.

— Oye, pues me gusta, ya me caes bien. — Flovia se mostró tierna con la humana.

La pelirroja que también se encontraba con ellas, se acercó a Elia y mostró lo que parecía ser, una amplia sonrisa en sus extraños labios.

Elia tuvo la sensación de que la misteriosa chica no sentía simpatía por la morena. Sin embargo, como no quería tener más enemigos, decidió que lo mejor era ser su amiga y le estrechó la mano con educación.

— Mi nombre es Lorelei Aiken, creo que vamos a vivir en el mismo piso y estoy convencida de que vamos a llevarnos bien. — la sonrisa de la pelirroja transmitía una sensación de locura que daba miedo.

Elia estuvo mirando a Lorelei, apenas podía saber en qué pensaba aquella chica. Al rato sintió en ella un cambio repentino que no le gustó para nada, su gesto transmitía asco.

Como no quería estropear ese momento, miró el angelical rostro de la asari y por un impulso natural provocó que aquella sonrisa fuera digna de imitar. Al menos pasó a sentir tranquilidad y pudo olvidar la desagradable reacción de Lorelei.

— Sabéis que me alegra mucho tener amigas, en la Tierra siempre he estado sola. — Elia se animó a abrirse con una jovial sonrisa.

Cada una de sus amigas tenía diferentes formas de mostrar su lado más agradable, hasta consideró que esas sonrisas eran las mejores que había visto. Sally aun estaba secándose las lágrimas de alegría y Flovia aun mantenía ese lado dulce que le empezaba a gustar a Elia.

Con un simple impulso, Flovia abrazó el blando cuerpo de Elia. Sin darse cuenta de la dureza de sus brazos y de su pecho, comenzó a ahogarla. Cuando se apartó, aflojó sus mandíbulas avergonzada.

— Lo siento Elia, nunca antes había abrazado un cuerpo tan blandito. — Flovia sintió vergüenza.

La turiana veía a la humana tan chiquita, que temía romperla.

— No te preocupes Flovia, eres un encanto. — Elia sacó su mejor sonrisa.

Cuando Flovia y Lorelei se retiraron, Sally se quedó a solas con Elia. Tenía muchas ganas de salir a pasear con ella y con cariño, agarró el brazo de la humana sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Vamos a ir a mi cafetería favorita, allí te contaré un poco sobre la vida que hay en la Ciudadela.

Como si fueran hermanas, caminaron por el pasillo atestado de personas, había tanta multitud que no podían evitar chocar con los que se encontraban por su camino.

Elia de pronto se paró de golpe, había algo que llamó su atención, sin pensarlo y tirando de Sally, caminó hasta una de las paredes del lugar.

Se quedó durante un buen rato, mirando un cartel promocionando un concurso de baile por parejas, sus ojos marrones brillaron ilusionados ante aquella oportunidad que parecía presentarse. Siguió pasando la vista por ese colorido texto y lo que continuaba en las siguientes frases, destrozó sus ganas de querer apuntarse. En grande podía descifrar la palabra "interracial", es decir, debía bailar con un extraterrestre para poder participar.

— Así que andas interesada en la Competición Galáctica de Baile Interracial. — Sally se sintió emocionada y en su mente, se imaginó a Elia bailando como los ángeles en ese escenario.

— Me interesa, pero no puedo si no tengo a una pareja que sea un alienígena, tal vez... — Elia cruzó sus ojos con los de Sally. — Puedas participar conmigo, podríamos bailar las dos juntas.

— Lo siento cariño, la pareja creo que tiene que ser un hombre.

— Vaya...— soltó Elia con un triste suspiro.

— Podrías preguntar en el orfanato, allí trabajan dos alienígenas que son chicos, aunque bueno... — Sally se rascó un poco la cabeza al imaginarse a esos en una competición así. — Uno de ellos es un salariano, tal vez si tengas posibilidades de que él acepte y también está el viejo Pavius, que es un turiano, pero este último dudo que se anime.

— Oh, vaya, habría estado muy chulo bailar en ese escenario tan grande.

Sally se sintió fatal al ver que Elia agachaba la mirada perdida en sus sueños rotos, pero tuvo esperanzas de que tal vez alguien estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina y se apuntara en dicho concurso con ella. Así que con cierto disimulo, arrancó el cartel de la pared y mirando a los lados, decidió ocultarlo en el bolso de su amiga.

— Hay que tener esperanza, seguro que alguien aceptará participar contigo. Estoy convencida de que algún extraterrestre guapo se animará a ayudarte con tu sueño. — Sally acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su amiga.

— Gracias por el ánimo. — Elia con mucho cariño acurrucó su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Las dos se subieron en el primer taxi que se encontraron y Sally estuvo a punto de reírse, al ver el rostro lleno de curiosidad de Elia, seguro que en su vida había visto una lanzadera como esa.

Durante el trayecto, Elia se quedó observando, con una expresión de fascinación, al ver lo enorme que era la Ciudadela, los brazos reconstruidos imponían y el agua que decoraba el lugar, lo convertía en casi mágico. Había vegetación, árboles, hierba y muchas estatuas, que decoraban los paseos. Las lanzaderas que pasaban por los lados, también llamaban su curiosidad. Era como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, del cual no podía despertar.

Llegaron a su destino, una larga calle que tenía un tinte blanco que bañaba todo a su alrededor. Estaba llena de vida, había mucha variedad de razas alienígenas y los escaparates hacían que sus ojos, se les escaparan en los bonitos conjuntos que vendían, seguro que cuando tuviera tiempo de sobra y dinero, se compraría toda la ropa que había en esas tiendas.

Se adentraron en una cafetería que la trasladó a su planeta, las mesas estaban llenas de gente y en la barra, había un humano que la atendía, este estaba distraído con las noticias diarias de la Ciudadela. El presentador de dicho telediario era un turiano y en una esquina de la televisión, se podía ver la imagen de la fragata que había visto en su llegada a su nuevo hogar.

Caminaron por el bar, para así llegar a una de las mesas que se encontraban libres. Sally se puso contenta al ver que tenía bancadas bien blanditas para poder sentarse, así que se acomodó como si estuviera en su casa. La asari invitó a que Elia se sentara a su lado y así probar la suavidad del asiento.

Elia acomodó su guitarra a un lado, dejó el bolso sobre la bancada y se sentó al lado de su amiga. Se quitó su chaqueta y mostró un top que dejaba visible su abdomen. La asari se le quedó mirando fascinada ante la belleza de su amiga e ilusionada la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al rato, la camarera, que se trataba de una humana, se acercó a la mesa, sacó su pad y un lápiz táctil.

— ¿Qué desean tomar?

— Una cerveza. — pidió Sally.

— ¿Tendréis algún refresco de cola? — se atrevió a preguntar Elia, ya que no sabía que tipos de bebidas habían en la Ciudadela.

— Tenemos un refresco de cola hecho por humanos o tal vez quieras probar la variante asari.

— Yo que tu pedía la asari, seguro que te gusta. — Sally le aconsejó.

— Pues probaré la asari.

Elia quería probar todo tipo de bebida que no fuera alcohólica, aunque supuso que había algunas que no debía tomar, por el tema los dextro.

Al retirarse la camarera, la asari acercó su rostro al de Elia para poder hablar, ya que en el local tenían la música a tope.

— Supongo que quieres saber lo que hay en el orfanato. — Sally miró fijamente a los ojos de Elia.

— Pues sí.

— Mira, en el orfanato tenemos a veintidós niños de diversas razas alienígenas, los turianos son los que más abundan desde que Pavius vino de Palaven con ellos. — Sally hizo una pausa al ver que la camarera traía las bebidas. — Luego tenemos a los cuidadores, Jolan que es un salariano muy simpático, ese chico es un amor.

Sally agarró la cerveza y dio un pequeño sorbo, cuando Elia la vio beber, decidió imitarla y probar el refresco de cola. Ese líquido, al entrar por sus papilas gustativas, sintió como el sabor le encantó, estaba delicioso y suave, tal vez se había convertido en su bebida favorita, olvidándose por completo de la que solía tomar en la Tierra. Su amiga sonrió al notar el buen gusto de la humana, sabía que le iba a gustar.

— En el orfanato la jefa es una krogan, como la pobre nunca pudo tener hijos, decidió que lo mejor era acoger a los chiquillos de la calle. — Sally mantuvo el vaso de cerveza en su mano, mirando con sus ojos marrones su reflejo en aquel líquido cobrizo. — Para ser lo que es, ella ha hecho mucho por esos niños.

— Por lo que escuché, los krogan son violentos. — Elia dio otro sorbo al delicioso refresco.

— Kasa es un encanto Elia, unos pueden ser malos y otros buenos. — Sally hizo una pausa para beber su cerveza y luego dejar el vaso aun lleno sobre la mesa. — Un ejemplo, Pavius es un turiano, los de su raza son muy fríos, pero él está todo el día con los niños. Juega con ellos, los cuida como si fueran sus hijos. — la asari parecía emocionarse al pensar en él. — Si tuviera que elegir a uno del orfanato, sería él. En mi vida había visto a alguien con tan buen corazón.

Elia sintió fascinación por el tal Pavius y ya tenía ganas de conocerle.

— Le tengo mucho cariño a ese turiano, es como un padre. — Sally sonrió orgullosa.

De pronto, un turiano entró en el bar. Sally al verle se alegró tanto que se levantó y comenzó a mover el brazo para saludarle.

— ¡Pavius!

Había sido pura casualidad que el turiano del que hablaba Sally se apareciera por el bar, este al verla imitó su gesto, mostrando con un simple movimiento de sus mandíbulas, lo que parecía ser una amplia sonrisa.

Desde donde se encontraba, Elia comenzó a estudiar con su mirada al turiano, notó que era viejo por su forma de caminar. Sus placas eran completamente negras y sus marcas coloniales eran blancas.

Él no pudo evitar acercarse a las chicas y sin preguntar se sentó con ellas. El turiano no apartó la vista de Elia, el cual despertó su curiosidad por saber quién era.

Cuando lo tuvo delante de sus narices, pudo al fin, tener cerca al turiano del que tanto hablaba Sally.

— Que alegría verte por aquí Sally. — la voz resonante de Pavius se escuchaba fuerte y senil.

Elia tenía que aprovechar la cercanía del turiano, para saber con quién iba a trabajar. Pudo contemplar las arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos verdes y las grietas de su chapada piel. También se podía observar tras el cuello de su chaqueta, una cicatriz, con eso dedujo que aquel hombre había luchado en batallas, pues su cuerpo no era tan delgado como el resto de su raza, era un poco ancho, seguro que entre los suyos, ese tipo de silueta era la de un tipo fuerte y atlético. A la humana le sorprendía, que siendo tan viejo, pudiera tener tal figura.

— ¿No os importa que me siente con vosotras?, he quedado con mi hijo, que llega hoy de una misión importante. — Pavius aflojó su mandíbula para mostrar una senil sonrisa o eso creía Elia.

— ¿Hablas de tu hijo Valens? — Sally sonrió, agarrando el vaso de cerveza para pegar otro sorbo.

— Si. — afirmó el viejo, para luego agachar su cabeza y cambiar su senil sonrisa, por una mueca de desánimo.

— Que ilusión saber que voy volver a verle, con lo buen chico que es. Puedes dejar que se sienta con nosotras, así podré hablar con él después de muchos años. — dijo Sally fijando toda su atención en el viejo turiano.

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Pavius volviendo a levantar la cabeza y centrar su atención en la humana, con esos llamativos ojos verdes.

— Me llamo Elia, soy la chica que va a empezar a trabajar en el orfanato. — se presentó muy ilusionada ante la presencia del turiano.

— Pavius Caenus, es un placer Elia. — el viejo turiano ofreció su mano para estrechársela.

La joven lo tomó curiosa, para luego quedarse con las ganas de saber cómo era el tacto de sus palmas, que estaban tapadas con guantes.

En más de una ocasión el viejo Pavius desvió su mirada en dirección a la guitarra, que se encontraba posada sobre la bancada, supongo que sentía curiosidad por saber que escondía debajo de la funda.

Al poco rato, entró en el bar tres jóvenes turianos, el sonido de las campanitas llamó la atención de Pavius que se volteó, para luego levantar su brazo para indicarles donde estaba. Estos se acercaron y sin preguntar, se sentaron con ellos en la mesa.

— Cuanto tiempo Sally, te veo muy guapa hoy. — sonrió el turiano que se había sentado al lado de Elia.

— Oh, gracias Roman. — se sonrojó Sally.

— Deja de ligar Roman. — intervino el otro turiano, que presentaba una voz y una postura que incitaba a observar lo sensual que era.

— Elia, te acuerdas de Flovia, pues Tibus es su novio. — Sally miró al sensual turiano.

— ¿En serio? — Elia se quedó alucinada al ver la suerte que había tenido Flovia.

Ese Tibus era un bombón, era innegable lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

— Disculpen si os voy asustar. — intervino Pavius que puso su mirada llena de indignación, en dirección al muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado. — Valens, mírame a la cara, ¡no sabes la decepción que me da saber que te has retirado como espectro!

Se notaba la irritación en la cara del joven turiano, al escuchar las palabras de Pavius. Harto se llevó sus manos a su cabeza de negro metal, recordando que habían pasado horas desde que llegó a la Ciudadela y aun estaba atormentado por lo que había vivido, ¿no podían al menos callarse? Solo quería estar tranquilo y no volver a tener que estar siendo torturado. Esa misión por la que había pasado aun le envolvía la mente.

— Padre, solo quiero estar tranquilo. — respondió Valens, manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en su cabeza.

— Muy bien. — soltó Pavius. — Pero esto no se va a quedar así, vas a tener que darme explicaciones.

Valens estuvo en la misma postura durante varios minutos, hasta que la camarera se acercó a la mesa.

— ¿Desean algo caballeros?

— Una cerveza cero de Palaven. — pidió Roman.

— Lo mismo. — indicó Tibus con la mano.

Pavius señaló con el pulgar a Roman, para indicar que quería lo mismo.

— Que sean dos. — intervino Valens.

Elia se llevó a la mano el vaso de su refresco y se quedó observando al pobre turiano que tenía frente a ella. Cuando escuchó su voz resquebrajada, sintió cierta pena por él. Aun así, le gustaba su tranquilo y resonante tono. Estaba algo desilusionada, porque no podía apreciar su cara tapada por sus manos. Dedujo que era el hijo del señor Pavius, sospechando que tendría los mismos ojos verdes y la misma pintura colonial.

La camarera trajo las cuatro cervezas, las dejó sobre la mesa y luego se fue.

— Que ganas tenía de tomar una buena cerveza. — Roman levantó el vaso con la mirada puesta en Sally. — A tu salud, hermosa.

El gesto de Roman pilló a Elia bebiendo, soltó una carcajada y todo el refresco salió por su boca. Pavius y Tibus comenzaron a reírse de ella, incluso hizo que Valens apartara las manos de su cara para mostrar una leve sonrisa por la reacción natural de la humana.

Al fin el joven pudo mostrar su rostro y una cabeza un poco más ancha que la del resto, además, ya se podía imaginar que iba a heredar el cuerpo atlético del viejo.

— Lo siento. — se disculpó Elia con la mano en su boca.

— Me cae bien tu amiga Sally, ¿nos la presentas? — preguntó Roman sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Su nombre es Elia, es una amiga, va a trabajar en el orfanato y dará clases de baile en el gimnasio. — Sally rodeó con su brazo a la humana.

— Un placer Elia, me gusta tu nombre. — afirmó Roman con una sonrisa.

— Elia, ¿ese instrumento es tuyo? — Pavius intervino señalando la guitarra.

Elia asintió y miró su guitarra con una amplia sonrisa, tocó la funda y sintió una cantidad de recuerdos de la Tierra.

— ¿Nos lo enseñas? — preguntó Roman con curiosidad.

— Chicos, fijo es una guitarra eléctrica. — intervino Tibus.

— Es una guitarra, pero no es eléctrica. — Elia abrió la funda y sacó su instrumento musical.

Los turianos presentes se quedaron asombrados, nunca habían visto una guitarra como esa.

— Es una guitarra española. — Elia dejó que Roman pudiera sentir el tacto de la madera del instrumento. — A parte, llevo en mi bolso una armónica.

— ¿Qué es eso? — sintió curiosidad Pavius.

Elia sacó de su bolso la armónica, para mostrarla ante la atónita mirada de los cuatro turianos. La humana se la pasó a Roman, para que pudiera tocar con sus tres dedos el tacto del instrumento.

Roman lo observó un poco y luego, decidió pasárselo a Pavius, que a su vez se lo mostró a Tibus.

— Es muy raro. — dijo Tibus, mientras giraba la armónica.

Valens se lo quitó de las manos, para estudiar con sus ojos verdes la armónica. Luego la acercó a su nariz, para poder oler lo que parecía ser la fragancia de la humana, haciendo que su mirada llena de curiosidad se levantara en su dirección.

— ¿Cómo se toca? — preguntó Valens curioso.

— Tienes que soplar aquí. — Elia señaló con su dedo las celdas de la armónica.

El turiano acercó sus enchapados labios y sopló donde Elia le indicó, de un sobresalto se asustó ante el sonido agudo de dicho instrumento. Aflojó sus mandíbulas mostrando un gesto de asombro, para luego centrar su mirada en la muchacha que comenzó a reírse de su reacción.

— Eso pasa, porque igual no estás acostumbrado a su sonido. — explicó Elia, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

El turiano se quedó totalmente paralizado, ante el gesto alegre que la humana dibujó en sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos marrones, la voz que desprendía de su boca y la forma que tenía de moverse, provocaron en él una gran cantidad de emociones que lo excitaron por completo.

— ¿Qué tal si tocas algo? — Valens ofreció devolver la armónica.

— Pues claro.

Elia se hizo con su armónica, sin poder evitar el contacto de sus manos. El suave roce produjo en Valens una sensación agradable y el deseo de querer deslizar sus dedos, sobre la suave piel de la humana. Luego estudió sus mullidos mofletes que pedían a gritos ser acariciados y esos carnosos labios que incitaban a ser besados.

Aunque la deseaba, sus pensamientos se quedaron en silencio, al pensar en lo diferentes que eran. Él era un turiano, delgado y feo, ¿qué iba hacer alguien como él, estar con una humana tan bonita?

Elia ni si quiera limpió la posible saliva que el turiano dejó en las celdas de la armónica y con delicadeza, se llevó el instrumento a sus carnosos labios. Hizo salir una fluida y hermosa melodía, que provocó en los alienígenas un repentino movimiento en sus mandíbulas, a causa de la sensación de placer, al sentir el sonido adentrarse en sus oídos 

La canción conocida en la Tierra, también llamó la atención de los presentes en el bar.

Esa música tocada a través de sus labios, iluminó los ojos de Valens, pensó que su espíritu era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida e incluso escuchado.

Al terminar la canción, todos los presentes la aplaudían y los turianos por instinto hicieron lo mismo.

Elia al darse cuenta de que todo el bar la miraba, decidió agarrar su guitarra, la colocó entre sus piernas, el mango lo elevó hacia arriba y sus yemas se posicionaron sobre las cuerdas. Señaló con sus ojos marrones el rostro embobado de Valens y le enseñó una sonrisa, que penetró en su mente y que incitó un movimiento de cortejo en sus mandíbulas

La chica tocó una melodía con la guitarra, estaba centrada en el instrumento y en varias ocasiones, en la sensualidad que desprendían los ojos verdes de Valens.

Cuando empezó a cantar, las pupilas de Valens se dilataron de tal manera, que parecían magia.

Chiquitita, dime por qué

Tu dolor hoy te encadena

En tus ojos hay

Una sombra de gran pena

No quisiera verte así

Aunque quieras disimularlo

Si es que tan triste estás

¿Para qué quieres callarlo?

Chiquitita, dímelo tú

En mi hombro, aquí llorando

Cuenta conmigo ya

Para así seguir andando

Tan segura te conocí

Y ahora tu ala quebrada

(Qué vacío, me duele verte llorar)

Déjamela arreglar, yo la quiero ver curada

Chiquitita, sabes muy bien

Que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen

Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz

Como flores que florecen

Chiquitita, no hay que llorar

Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto

Quiero verte sonreír para compartir

Tu alegría, chiquitita

Otra vez quiero compartir

Tu alegría, chiquitita

Chiquitita, dime por qué

Tu dolor hoy te encadena

En tus ojos hay

Una sombra de gran pena

No quisiera verte así

Aunque quieras disimularlo

Si es que tan triste estás

¿Para qué quieres callarlo?

Chiquitita, sabes muy bien

Que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen

Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz

Como flores que florecen

Chiquitita, no hay que llorar

Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto

Quiero verte sonreír para compartir

Tu alegría, chiquitita

Otra vez quiero compartir

Tu alegría, chiquitita

Otra vez quiero compartir

Tu alegría, chiquitita

Sally estaba tan emocionada que no paraba de llorar, al igual que algunos presentes del bar, que miraban curiosos a la humana que había cantado. Los turianos simplemente se dignaron a aplaudir, nunca antes habían escuchado a alguien con una voz tan dulce como la de Elia.

Valens no podía describir lo que sentía, parecía que sus ojos iban arrasarse en lágrimas, pero como turiano, para su gente esa reacción era signo de debilidad. Así que sintió como una flecha llegaba a su corazón exaltado, por lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, esa voz y esa forma de ser, se había convertido en su mayor debilidad.

— Cantas muy bien. — sonrió Valens.

— Muchas gracias. — dijo Elia mientras guardaba su guitarra en la funda.

— Elia, ¿te acuerdas del cartel que encontramos en el muelle? — preguntó Sally.

— Pues sí. — respondió Elia algo confusa, sin saber que era lo que pretendía su amiga.

— ¿Porqué no lo sacas? Tal vez alguno de ellos acepte. — Sally se mostró optimista.

— Bueno… — Elia metió su mano en su bolso y sacó el cartel de la competición de baile, para dejarlo sobre la mesa. — Mi mayor sueño es ser bailarina, me gustaría saber, si alguno de vosotros está interesado en participar conmigo en este concurso.

— Lo siento Elia, el baile no es lo mío. — rechazó Roman la propuesta.

— Yo estoy muy mayor, si fuera veinte años más joven habría aceptado. — dijo Pavius afligido.

— Chica, a los turianos no nos gusta esas cosas. — Tibus miró de reojo a Elia.

Cuando Elia iba a darse por vencida, Valens golpeó la mesa y se levantó de golpe.

— ¡Me apunto, bailaré contigo! — gritó Valens.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó Elia muy ilusionada con la reacción del turiano.

— Tú estás loco. — intervino Tibus, que parecía avergonzado por las palabras de Valens.

— Esta chica tiene un sueño, la ayudaré. — Valens miró a Tibus con el ceño fruncido. — No creo que tenga nada de malo bailar.

— No tiene nada de malo, pero… — se metió Pavius en la conversación.

— ¿Pero qué? — Valens se enfureció con su padre. — Seguro que lo dices por mi tío, que le den.

— Si Valens quiere bailar, yo no me opongo. — dijo Roman.

Valens se sentó de nuevo en la silla, para luego clavar esos ojos verdes en el rostro lleno de alegría de Elia.

— Con una condición…

— ¿Qué condición? — preguntó Elia confusa.

— Si me das un beso, participaré. — añadió Valens con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando?

— Es una broma mujer. — Valens comenzó a reírse de ella.

— Vale, entonces, solo puedo decirte que te apuntes a mis clases de baile. — sacó Elia de su bolso otro papel. — Ahí están los días, así que te esperaré en primera fila.

Elia pudo observar en Valens una virtud, la gracia y la bondad que transmitía con su sonrisa, un gesto que no había visto en otros turianos. Estaba contenta, veía en él a otro amigo en quien confiar.

— Pero si no sabe bailar. — Tibus sintió vergüenza por la bochornosa decisión de su amigo.

— Pero puedo aprender.

— Déjalo, ya ha tomado su decisión. — Pavius agarró su cerveza y bebió un sorbo, para continuar hablando. — Supongo que necesitas hacer algo nuevo.

— Pues mañana vamos a ir a la discoteca a bailar. Estáis invitados, así Valens puede aprovechar para enseñarnos sus pasos de baile y así veremos si eres un buen candidato para participar en la competición. — intervino Sally.

— ¿De discoteca? — Elia miró a Sally algo confusa.

— No pongas esa cara Elia, allí podrás demostrar quién es la mejor bailando.

— Vale…

— Mientras tengas a tres turianos, no te pasará nada malo. — comentó Roman con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, supongo que debemos irnos. — dijo Sally.

— Pues sí, yo estoy cansada del viaje.

Cuando las dos se pusieron de pie para marcharse, Valens se levantó para pararse frente a Elia, se quedó paralizado, observando durante un momento sus curvas talladas por los espíritus y ese abdomen a descubierto, que provocó que soltara un suspiro. Eso generó en él, el ardiente deseo de poder tocarla. Luego acercó sus labios a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que sus mandíbulas se aflojaban para mostrar una sonrisa.

— ¿No te olvidas de algo?

— ¿De qué? — Elia se excitó al notar la respiración del turiano.

— De pasarme tu número de teléfono.

— Está en el papel que te dejé. — susurró Elia.

— Oh, vale… — Valens se rió por lo bajo. — Entonces solo queda que me des un beso.

— Ni de broma.

Elia sin quitarle el ojo, continuó caminando junto a Sally, mientras el turiano observaba el gracioso movimiento de la humana.

Cuando las dos salieron, Valens se quedó casi sin respiración de lo excitado que estaba, ni si quiera pudo sentarse en su silla. Escuchó a Pavius y sintió como Roman tiraba de su chaqueta para que reaccionara. No podía quitar de su cabeza ese cuerpo, esa carita que daban ganas de acariciar y esa voz que fue lo que más le cautivó. Se sintió tan raro, en su vida había sentido algo parecido, pero él era un turiano y ella una humana, solo podía estar con ella como amigos y ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

Sin pensarlo salió tras ella, dejando a sus amigos y a su padre allí solos.

Cuando estaba en la calle, la vio caminando junto a Sally, acercándose a un taxi. No lo dudó, pegó su mayor grito para que las dos le escucharan.

— ¡Esperen, os llevaré, tengo el Skycar aquí cerca!

Ambas se pararon y decidieron no subir al taxi, cuando escucharon la suave voz resonante del turiano. Se acercaron a él y se mostraron agradecidas por su invitación. Elia mostró una cariñosa sonrisa, que avivó la atracción que tenía hacia la humana. Él indicó con un gesto de su mano, que las siguiera hasta su vehículo, el cual se encontraba estacionado en el aparcamiento.

— Espero que no intentes asesinarnos. — Elia se mostró un poco desconfiada.

— Elia, Valens es un amor, no creo que nos asesine. — Sally se rió a carcajadas de su amiga.

Se subieron en el vehículo, las chicas se sentaron en la parte de atrás, oportunidad que tuvo Valens de usar el espejo retrovisor para observar con disimulo los enormes ojos de la humana. El trayecto fue silencioso, la música que tenía en su radio era de rock, Elia logró escuchar en casi todas las canciones los tambores y el idioma casi imposible de entender, que sospechó que era de origen turiano.

Valens al darse cuenta de lo alta que tenía la música, la apagó de inmediato, para que las dos pudieran estar tranquilas durante el viaje.

La humana solo se dignó a seguir asombrada por la forma del turiano, quería saber más sobre él.

Al fin llegaron a su destino, Valens se dio la vuelta y les mostró una sonrisa.

— Bueno chicas, espero que me llaméis más veces para hacer de taxista. — Valens miró fijamente el rostro de Elia.

— Lo pensaremos. — dijo Sally, que parecía estar mirando a Elia con esos ojitos suyos, como si dijera que él estaba loquito por ella.

— Buenas noches Valens. — Elia tocó la mano del turiano.

Las dos salieron del skycar del turiano, dejándolo con la cara llena de ilusión. No sabía explicar lo que le estaba pasando, pero era evidente, se había enamorado de Elia y haría lo que sea por conquistarla.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some private messages that are sent between them which are some images, some I have translated and others I have left the dialogue at the end of the chapter so that you can read it in English ^^
> 
> ***
> 
> Hay unos mensajes privados que se mandan entre ellos que son unas imágenes, unas las he traducido y otras he dejado el diálogo al final del capítulo para que lo podáis leer en inglés ^^

**Capítulo 2**

Impacientes aguardaban la llegada del ascensor del edificio, el silencio que había en ese instante se rompió con un nuevo suspiro de Elia, que despertó la curiosidad de Sally.

El elevador se detuvo y ambas se metieron dentro, donde se sintieron algo apretujadas por lo estrecho que era. La asari se colocó cerca de la puerta y fue la que le dio al botón para subir al piso.

— ¿Estás bien? — la asari estaba preocupada y no pudo aguantar más.

— Ese turiano me ha parecido muy amable, no me gusta obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere.

Elia se encontraba intranquila por lo ocurrido en el bar y la conversación con el turiano. Él estaba dispuesto a bailar con ella y no podía negar que le gustaba la idea, aunque se sentía culpable por haber obligado a ese chico, hacer algo que no quería.

— Yo noté a Valens muy seguro de sus palabras. — dijo Sally.

— ¿Y si es algo mal visto entre su raza? — soltó Elia con temeroso tono.

— Elia, mírame, cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera. — Sally posó su mano en su hombro. — Ahora lo mejor es que te acomodes en tu nuevo hogar y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Al llegar al rellano del moderno edificio, el ascensor se detuvo. Las dos salieron y caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta del piso que iban a compartir.

Sally usó su omniherramienta para abrir la puerta y la invitó a entrar. Elia al dar el primer paso en su nuevo hogar, se quedó sorprendida por lo limpio que era. La ventana que se encontraba en la pared de la derecha era amplia, se podía ver a través de los cristales el vaivén de los skycar de la Ciudadela.

Vio a Flovia caminar libre por el salón, hasta que la turiana la miró y con una gentil sonrisa la saludó. Estaba muy contenta de volver a verla, le encantaba estar en su presencia.

— No sabes la alegría que me hace tenerte en este piso. — saludó Flovia que caminaba directa hacia Elia.

— A mi también Flovia, creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. — Elia estuvo a punto de llorar, al mencionar la última palabra de su frase.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntó Flovia algo preocupada.

— Nunca he tenido amigas de verdad, Sally vivía en la otra punta de la galaxia y yo estaba sola en la Tierra. — Elia recordaba su dura vida en su planeta natal. — Estoy feliz de estar aquí con vosotras.

— Y no solo amigas, creo que se ha echado novio. — Sally guiñó uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Quién es? — Flovia sacó su lado cotilla.

— Es Valens.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritó Flovia alucinando.

— No es mi…

— Valens es conocido por ser el sobrino del Duarch Aulus Caenus.

— Os equivocáis, solo es un conocido y tal vez seamos solo amigos. — corrigió Elia algo confusa con las palabras de Flovia.

— ¿Amigos? — preguntó Sally. — Se le veía que se moría por tus huesos.

— Tal vez ha sido alucinaciones tuyas Sally, soy una humana y él es un turiano.

— ¿Y qué? — Flovia le dio un suave toquecito con su codo. — Vivimos entre alienígenas y puede florecer el amor interracial. Si no, mira al famoso Garrus Vakarian, él se ha casado con la comandante Shepard.

— Prefiero ir conociéndolo poco a poco, quien sabe, tal vez si pueda enamorarme.

Lorelei salió de uno de los cuartos del piso y expresó con su rostro, una muestra de furia, tras escuchar la conversación que provenía del salón. Pero no iba a pelearse con Elia, simplemente, iba a darle la bienvenida a su nueva casa.

— Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. — los hermosos ojos de Lorelei se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un gesto cordial y tal vez de locura.

Elia no pudo evitar pensar, que tenía metido en su cabeza la pelirroja, el ambiente se tensó con su presencia y sospechó que no era bienvenida.

Sally se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Lorelei, frunció el ceño y rodeo a Elia, para llevarla por la casa y así enseñar su habitación. El gesto de la asari hizo que la pelirroja tuviera una breve rabieta y se encerró en su cuarto, que dejó a Flovia con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué bicho le ha picado? — preguntó Flovia dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la izquierda.

— Ni idea. — respondió Sally encogiéndose de hombros.

La asari acompañó a Elia hasta la misma habitación en la que se metió Flovia, la turiana apoyó su mano sobre el manillar de la puerta y la abrió ante sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Aquel cuarto era como el de una universitaria, había dos camas, una ventana que tenía bonitas vistas a la Ciudadela, un espejo grande al lado de la puerta y un armario donde podía caber ropa para dos personas.

Caminó por el cuarto, pasó su mano sobre el espejo y miró su reflejo sobre él, se sintió incómoda al verse ahí, pero cuando miró a sus dos nuevas amigas se sintió a gusto. Luego se sentó sobre una silla de escritorio y observó a través de la ventana los skycar que pasaban a través del cristal.

Pensó en ese instante en Valens y se extrañó tener en su cabeza la imagen del turiano. Hace un par de horas que lo había conocido y ya estaba entre las personas más importantes, junto a Sally y Flovia.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Sally, aproximándose a su amiga. — Vas a dormir en la cama de la derecha.

— Yo dormiré contigo. — confirmó Flovia con una sonrisa, mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

— Me parece bien, así podré tener tiempo para hablar contigo. — Elia sonrió al escuchar a Flovia.

— El baño está al final del pasillo, sobre las tareas del hogar nos las repartimos y cómo puedes imaginar, la comida hay que elegirla bien, no vaya a ser que Flovia se nos muera. — explicó Sally mientras señalaba con sus dedos lo que iba hablando.

— ¿Es por el tema de los dextro-aminoácidos y los levo-aminoácidos? — sintió Elia curiosidad.

— Pues sí, para cuando toque cocinar, cocinemos por separado.

— Vale. — asintió Elia con el pulgar levantado.

Sally se acercó a Elia, le plantó un beso en su mejilla y luego le apretó los mofletes con una sonrisa. La humana la miró con una tierna mirada, no sabía lo afortunada que era de estar en ese lugar con dos almas tan puras.

— Yo me retiro a dormir, que descanses Elia.

Asintió y se levantó para desempacar lo que tenía en su maleta, Flovia fue tan amable de ayudarla y a organizar el armario, para que su compañera de habitación tuviera sitio.

— Muchas gracias. — agradeció Elia con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando Elia agarró la guitarra, sintió como su pasado la golpeó, como si miles de puñetazos fueran directos a su corazón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si Flovia, solo que esta guitarra me trae malos recuerdos de la Tierra.

— ¿Y por qué la has traído?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la persona que te hacía daño? — Flovia se acercó a Elia y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

— Se llamaba Cloe… — Elia cerró su puño, a causa del odio que la tenía. — Un día estaba tocando la guitarra en el patio, cuando esa chica ordenó a un niño que se acercara a donde me encontraba. Sin pudor rompió una de las cuerdas y luego me agarró del pelo entre carcajadas.

— Que horror, ¿qué pasó después?

— Pues que mi madrastra me llamó estúpida, que no tenía futuro para la música. — Elia se volteó para mirarse en el espejo. — Para ella mi obesidad era un impedimento para cumplir mis sueños.

— ¿Pero qué dices? No veo que seas una humana gordita, tienes una bonita figura.

— Gracias. — se sonrojó Elia ante el cumplido de Flovia.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿La música o el baile?

— Prefiero el baile, pero puedo compaginarlo con la música. — Elia alzó la mirada para centrarse en el rostro de la turiana. — ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Trabajo en el Seg-C como recepcionista.

— Entonces tuviste tu entrenamiento militar, ¿no es así?

— Pues claro, luché en Palaven cuando los Segadores invadieron la Vía Láctea. — Flovia soltó un suspiro al recordar esos duros momentos. — ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la invasión?

— Estuvimos en los sótanos del edificio en el que vivíamos. En ese entonces conocí a los primeros extraterrestres, que eran los Krogan. — Elia se sentó en el borde de la cama. — Había uno que estuvo conmigo, recuerdo cuando Cloe intentó ofenderme y el tipo sin dudarlo la mandó callar. Pude ver como se acojonó.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ese Krogan?

— Vi como murió delante de mí.

— Vaya…

— Pero bueno, al menos Cloe estuvo varios días sin meterse conmigo. — rió Elia. — Pero cuando volvió a las andadas, la cosa fue peor.

— Supongo que huiste de ella y es una decisión muy buena, nadie se merece sufrir tanto.

Flovia se sentó al lado de Elia y la abrazó, esta vez intentó no destrozarle los huesos con su duro cuerpo. La humana solo pensó en lo afortunada que era, nunca entendió porque los extraterrestres eran mejores que los de su propia especie, pero le daba igual, tener amigas era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

*******

Tras dejar a las chicas ante su bloque de pisos, Valens tomó la decisión de retirarse a su apartamento, aunque antes decidió hacer una visita al supermercado turiano que estaba cerca de su piso.

Estuvo pensando en Elia mientras caminaba y en el tema del baile, sabía la locura en la que se había metido. Pero no podía fallarla, la veía tan afligida y al mismo tiempo tan hermosa en aquel bar, que no pudo evitar aceptar tal petición. Muchos turianos lo verían como una deshonra, aunque le daba igual lo que pensaran. Era libre de hacer lo que le plazca, nadie podía decidir lo que debía hacer, ni su tío y mucho menos su raza.

Llegó hasta el supermercado turiano y la puerta se abrió ante la cercanía del joven. Puso sus pies en aquel suelo de metal, agarró un carrito de mano y caminó entre los estantes, mirando atento toda clase de alimentos dextro, que solo los suyos podían comer.

Valens agarró dos enormes bolsas de patatas y un lote de seis cervezas bien frías, a parte, aprovechó para hacerse con pasta nutriente, una salsa especial que se hacía en Palaven y las frutas que se encontraba por la frutería.

Debía llenar su nevera, llevaba casi dos años sin pisar su piso. Seguro que ahora tendría tanto polvo como basura acumulada.

Se acercó al dependiente del supermercado y sintió como le miraba, era ya costumbre que los suyos se quedaran paralizados ante él.

Al pagar la compra, salió del supermercado y caminó varios metros con cuatro bolsas en sus manos. Al llegar hasta el bloque de pisos, utilizó su omniherramienta para abrir el portal, hasta que recordó que Elia le había pasado la información de sus clases de baile y en el cual estaba su frecuencia para llamarla. Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó el papel arrugado, se sintió algo mal al ver como lo había dejado. Pensó en llamarla, pero supuso que estaría durmiendo en ese momento.

En su bloque no tenían ascenso, tuvo que subir escaleras hasta el piso cuatro con las bolsas en su mano. No era una molestia, le venía de perlas hacer deporte.

Llegó a su casa y al entrar, vio el desorden que dejó antes de marchar. Había ropa tirada por ahí, la bolsa de basura estaba casi llena, el polvo se mostraba en la madera de los mueble y era algo que debía limpiar, aunque le daba pereza agarrar la escoba.

Dejó lo que compró sobre la barra de su cocina, agarró una cerveza y una de las bolsas de patatas. Se sentó de golpe en el sofá, puso sus piernas sobre la mesa del salón y encendió la televisión, para ver qué era lo que ponían a estas horas.

Abrió la bolsa de patatas y comenzó a comer, en la televisión estaban haciéndole una entrevista a una asari de gran belleza. Al instante, le llamó la atención varias imágenes de dicha mujer bailando acompañada de un humano y decidió dejar ese canal por el momento, aunque ese programa le resultaba a veces aburrido.

— _Hola, bienvenidos al Show de Jesin, vuestro salariano favorito_. — comenzó el presentador mirando a la cámara con esos ojos tan grandes. — _Hoy el currículum de nuestra invitada habla por sí solo, es la bailarina que bate los récords de victorias en el famoso Campeonato Galáctico de Baile Interracial y además la ganadora de los diez concursos de baile individual que se han celebrado en la Ciudadela._ — continuó hablando, mientras movía las manos. — _Ella es la conocida Naset Sedela, la mejor bailarina de la Vía Láctea._

Mientras hizo la breve pausa para dar paso a la bailarina, Valens se llevó a la boca otra patata frita y mientras masticaba ese apetitoso aperitivo, mostró con un simple movimiento de sus mandíbulas una sonrisa burlona.

— Creo que Elia la va a superar y eso que no la he visto bailar. — estaba convencido de sus palabras.

— _Muy buenas Naset, bienvenida al Show de Jesin_ — el presentador salariano comenzó con el saludo.

— _Gracias, aquí estamos_. — agradeció la hermosa asari que se le escapaba la risa de la emoción de estar ahí.

— _Empezamos con la primera pregunta, ¿qué esconde esta maravillosa bailarina?_ — empezó el presentador con la primera pregunta.

— _A parte de ser una madre que quiere a sus dos hijas, soy una mujer que le encanta el espectáculo y que le ha gustado desde siempre bailar, tanto por pareja como sola en un escenario_. — la asari se mostraba tranquila en el plató de ese programa. — _El campeonato de baile por parejas ha sido una oportunidad que me ha ayudado a conseguir mi sueño_.

Valens continuaba comiendo patatas fritas y bebiendo la cerveza que tenía a su lado, estaba pensando en llamar a Elia para que encendiera la televisión y viera la interesante entrevista. Pero sospechó que esa preciosa humana, estaba dormida como los ángeles y prefirió agarrar el mando para grabar el programa.

Mientras la asari mostraba a cada poco su llamativo escote, el programa comenzó a mostrar vídeos de sus bailes, en especial en la que el turiano iba a participar.

— Vaya, es bastante buena, pero seguro que tendrá algún defecto. Espero que Elia sepa bailar mejor que esa mujer. — dio su opinión llevándose otra patata a la boca. 

— _Entonces, ¿esos sueños de ser bailarina se han convertido en realidad?_ — continuó Jesin.

Naset soltó una risa, a modo de respuesta, tal vez era su forma de decir que había conseguido su sueño de ser bailarina.

Valens al instante chistó al escuchar su risa, ¿esa chica estaba bien de la cabeza o iba de buena?

— _También para esta entrevista nos acompaña Summer McLean_. — el salariano desvió su mirada en dirección a la humana de cabellos violetas.

— _Buenas Naset, espero que te sientas como en casa en esta entrevista_. — se mostraba sonriente la otra entrevistadora.

Naset soltó una breve risa de emoción. — _Estoy como en casa, no te preocupes_.

— _Me gustaría preguntarte, ¿cómo te sientes después de ganar tantos concursos y ser tan famosa? Seguro que habrá muchas personas que quieran seguir tus pasos._ — comenzó Summer a lanzar su primera pregunta.

— _Me he sentido muy arropada y me gusta que la gente quiera seguir mis pasos, es un empujón para que pueda seguir dedicándome al baile_. — respondió Naset con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— _Nos ha llegado el rumor de que no solo te dedicas al baile, también te dedicas a la música, se podría decir, que tienes una voz preciosa. Nos gustaría saber, ¿Qué nos puedes comentar sobre esto?_

Valens comenzó a mover la cabeza como flipando al escuchar a la mujer.

— Ahora resulta que también cantas, tengo curiosidad por escuchar su voz. — dijo Valens llevándose otra patata a la boca.

— _Bueno, si tengo que elegir entre la música o el baile, prefiero este último. Suelo cantar covers de canciones conocidas en Illium o Thessia y publicarlas en las redes sociales de Extranet_. — Naset hizo una pausa para beber agua. — _Además, hago directos para dar consejos sobre pasos de baile, hay mucha gente que quiere aprender_.

— _Eso está muy bien Naset, ahora mismo si me disculpas, debemos interrumpir el programa para tomar un descanso, en cinco minutos volveremos_.

Valens quería aprovechar la publicidad, para entrar en su cuenta de Extranet, su curiosidad le hizo buscar a Naset y ver que tan buena era con la música o el baile.

Al dar con su cuenta, vio demasiados mensajes publicados por ella hablando de su vida privada y como no, del baile. Compartía vídeo de otras personas, que hacían lo mismo que ella. Se dio cuenta de que había entre ellos uno grabado por una humana que llamó su atención y más, el nombre de dicha persona que hizo iluminar sus ojos verdes.

— Ha compartido un vídeo de Elia bailando. — Valens entró en la cuenta de la humana y al instante le dio a seguir. — Parece que sabe quién es mi compañera de baile.

El último mensaje que había publicado Elia había sido hace diez minutos, sospechando que aun estaba despierta. Lo leyó y se dio cuenta de que hablaba sobre él.

El turiano estaba emocionado con las bonitas palabras de Elia, lo que sentía por ella fue en aumento.

Valens notó como el icono de las notificaciones, indicó que había recibido una actualización instantánea. Al darle con su dedo en la campanita, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un nuevo seguidor. La ilusión se hizo presente en sus sentidos al ver que se trataba de Elia, sus mandíbulas tuvieron una reacción de felicidad y no dudó en enviar a la chica por la que suspiraba, el primer mensaje privado.

No podía describir lo contento que estaba, había hablado con Elia y eso le hacía avivar la ardiente pasión que sentía por ella en su interior. Hacía meses que no volvía a sonreír y esa humana lo había conseguido.

Las mandíbulas de Valens reaccionaron al escuchar la melodía del Show de Jesin y centró su atención en la televisión, para seguir escuchando a la bailarina.

— _Estamos de regreso en el Show de Jesin y tenemos con nosotros a la hermosa Naset Sedela_. — el presentador salariano miró a la asari. — _¿Por dónde íbamos? Creo que hablabas sobre tu canal de directos_.

Naset estuvo durante un buen rato en silencio, sin responder a la pregunta del famoso Jesin. Valens con patata en mano, se quedó un tanto confuso con la reacción de la asari.

— _Naset, ¿se encuentra bien?_ — preguntó el presentador.

— _Sí, estoy bien, solo que estaba pensando en otra cosa._

— _Bueno, entonces hablemos del Campeonato Galáctico de Baile Interracial._ — el presentador salariano apartó varios folios de preguntas. — _Muchos creen que vas a volver a ganar, que no hay nadie que pueda superarte en este concurso._

— _Y lo voy a ganar, aunque sean buenos bailarines o tengan alguna novedad, como por ejemplo un turiano o un Krogan como pareja._ — soltó Naset con cierto tono de superioridad.

— Ni de broma, quien ganará será Elia. — murmuró Valens mientras bebía un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía a mano.

— _Entonces, ¿estás preparada para ganar?_ — le hizo otra pregunta el presentador. — _¿No tienes miedo de que como tú has dicho, participe algún turiano o un krogan?_

— _Pues claro que estoy preparada_ — la asari comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y luego miró a la cámara convencida de sus palabras. — _No tengo miedo a que aparezca alguna de esas razas extraterrestres_.

Valens comenzó a reírse de ella.

— ¿En serio no tienes miedo?

— _¿Y tú marido?_ — Summer intervino.

— _Mi esposo está con ganas de volver a llevar el premio, estamos preparados para demostrar que somos los mejores_. — Naset mantenía la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— _¿Tienes pensado en algún momento retirarte del concurso? —_ preguntó el presentador.

— _Me retiraré cuando sea una anciana_. — Naset centró su mirada a la cámara.

— _Bueno Naset, tal vez lo mejor que debemos hacer es despedirnos. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros._ — interrumpió Jesin con cierto tono nervioso.

— _El placer es mío._

— _Y con esto, termina el programa. Mañana más. Nos vemos._

Valens cambió de canal en el instante que acabó el programa. Mientras pasaba se dio cuenta de que no había nada interesante y lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue terminarse su bolsa de patatas y retirarse a dormir.

El turiano se levantó del sofá, caminó por la casa y se metió en su cuarto.

La ropa se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, ya sentía vergüenza ver el desorden que dejaba a su paso. Pensaba a cada rato que no debía invitar a Elia a ese piso, si no quería que la humana saliera huyendo del asco.

El joven se dejó caer en su cama y mirando el techo, soltó un suspiro largo. Cerró sus ojos verdes y se le quedó en su oscura mente la imagen de esa humana.

— Me has hechizado, no puedo borrarte de mi cabeza. — Valens volvió a abrir sus ojos. — Estoy enamorado, un turiano amando a una humana. Imposible, no puedo…

Valens con rabia apretó la sábana de su cama, estaba casi seguro que nunca acabaría estando al lado de esa humana. Si antes se sentía orgulloso de su cuerpo, ahora lo repudiaba.

— Tranquilo Valens, no puedes ser su pareja, pero si puedes ser su amigo y mañana estaré con ella en esa discoteca. — el turiano habló así mismo para calmarse. — Aunque la amaré en secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ValCaenus
> 
> Elia, are you awake at this hour? I thought you were sleeping.
> 
> Elia_Prado
> 
> Hello Valens, I was about to sleep.
> 
> ValCaenus
> 
> Before you go to sleep, I want you to know that I am recording a television interview, and then play it with you.
> 
> Elia_Prado
> 
> Who are they interviewing?
> 
> ValCaenus
> 
> To a dancer named Naset, maybe it sounds familiar to you, I think she has shared some of your dance videos.
> 
> Elia_Prado
> 
> It sounds familiar to me.
> 
> Does this Naset want to participate in the Dance Championship?
> 
> ValCaenus
> 
> I think so, tomorrow I will give you what I have recorded and you tell me.
> 
> But first sleep, I don't want to leave you up until late.
> 
> Elia_Prado
> 
> Thank you very much Valens, now I am going to go to sleep and tomorrow you will pass it on to me first thing in the morning.
> 
> I am very excited to have you as a friend, thank you.
> 
> ValCaenus
> 
> Okay Elia, rest.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya habían entrado las primeras horas de la mañana y la mente de Elia, se inundó de imágenes irreales, que se adentraban en el último sueño que su imaginación podía ofrecer.

**** _Sueño_ ****

Abrió sus ojos marrones para ver ante ella, un barranco acompañado del sonido del aguar correr a lo lejos. Su curiosidad la obligó asomarse, para acto seguido percibir con su vista, la profundidad que había de donde se encontraba, hasta el ancho río que dibujaba el extenso valle verdeante. Por último, pudo ver un barco de grandes dimensiones, que se encontraba flotando sobre el líquido que carecía de color.

Elia se miró y se dio cuenta de la transformación que había sufrido su cuerpo, ahora era la misma de antes. Su figura era la que tenía cuando era una adolescente, ahora era esa chica gorda y fea que tanto repudiaba.

— Vaya Elia, sigues igual de gorda que siempre. — esa voz fue como un puñal en su corazón. — Nadie te quiere, eres mala.

Elia se volteó y sus ojos se quedaron como platos, al ver que la acompañaba Sally, Flovia y en especial Valens. Ese turiano ilustró con su peculiar cara, un gesto de asco al ver el cuerpo de la humana, sintiéndose defraudado.

— Elia, cantas mal, tu voz no me gusta y tu cuerpo… — el turiano hizo un gesto de asco. — tu cuerpo me da repelús.

Elia cuando iba hablar, se dio cuenta de que no tenía voz. Luego la mujer de cabellos castaños se le acercaba, haciendo que diera varios pasos hacia atrás. De un sobresalto se tropezó y se cayó por el barranco, pero antes, la mano del turiano agarró la suya.

— Valens. — entre sollozos logró al fin hablar.

El turiano sin decir nada, soltó la mano de Elia. Su cuerpo por inercia de la gravedad, cayó con gran velocidad, hasta que chocó contra la superficie del barco.

*******

De nuevo se despertó de golpe tras volver a vivir la misma pesadilla, no le gustaba estar viviendo esa escena y ahora que había dejado atrás su infernal vida, tendría que estar soñando con otra cosa. Pero lo que le parecía extraño, es que en ese onírico lugar se encontraban Sally, Flovia y aunque no podía buscarle una explicación, estaba también Valens. ¿Qué rayos hacía él en sus pensamientos?, él era quien había hablado y el que la soltó, más bien, quien debería haber estado ocupando su posición, era la bruja de Cloe.

Flovia entró en el cuarto y percibió el terror en la cara de Elia, no sabía que le pasaba y ya le preocupaba demasiado. La pobre humana parecía estar llorando y la turiana no tuvo otra, que sentarse en el borde de la cama para abrazarla.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

— No estoy llorando Flovia, no te preocupes. — se secó sus lágrimas con su mano.

— Vale Elia. — aflojó sus mandíbulas como gesto de pena.

*******

Toda la mañana pasó volando, como si el tiempo quisiera que el día se terminara lo más rápido posible.

A la hora de comer, las cuatro compañeras de piso se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa cuadrada que se encontraba pegada a la ventana. Todas menos Elia tomaban una cerveza fría, acompañadas de una pasta nutriente que podían comer todas, incluida la turiana. Las tres se pusieron hablar acerca del día de discoteca que iban a pasar hoy, mientras que la morena estaba perdida en sus dudas y pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien? Ya tenéis pensado que llevar a la discoteca. — sonrió Sally con picardía mientras se llevaba un poco de pasta a la boca.

— Yo llevaré el conjunto de la otra vez, el de las mallas rojas y la camiseta esa rosa atada con un cinturón. — explicó Flovia toda ilusionada.

— Tal vez estrene la mini falda que compré el otro día. — habló la pelirroja mientras mostraba un gesto serio.

— ¿Y tú Elia? — preguntó Sally.

— Me pondré cualquier trapo que tenga. — la humana se sintió avergonzada, al recordar que no tenía casi nada que ponerse.

— Oh, vaya Elia, lo siento mucho. — intervino Lorelei. — Yo te dejaría algo de mi armario, pero dudo que te quepa en ese cuerpo tan ancho.

Frunció el ceño en el instante que Lorelei abrió la boca, sabía que aunque parecía que no, la había llamado gorda a la cara. La furia se apoderó de ella y se levantó de la mesa, para encerrarse en su cuarto. Sally estuvo a punto de saltar y golpear a la pelirroja, pero en ese instante tenía que seguir a su amiga.

— ¿Qué he dicho? — preguntó Lorelei como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La turiana negó con la cabeza enfurecida por las palabras de Lorelei, no podía creer que aquella idiota tuviera la desfachatez de ofender a una persona que había pasado por un infierno. No iba a perdonar ese ataque, así que decidió imitar a Sally y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Elia se puso a revolver su ropa, buscando algún conjunto que ponerse para la discoteca.

— ¡No necesito su estúpida ropa! — Elia tiró enfurecida casi todas las prendas que tenía en sus manos. — ¡Me da igual como vaya! — continuó gritando. — ¡Estoy harta!

— Elia… — Sally puso cara de sorprendida.

— ¡Ya está, me pongo esto!

Elia mostró un pantalón corto que podría llegarle hasta las rodillas y un top que podría realzar su abdomen. La asari negó con la cabeza, se acercó a su amiga y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.

— Elia, mírame, no vas a llevar ese conjunto.

— Entonces… — Elia se sentó en la cama, llevándose las prendas que tenía en sus manos a la cara. — No iré, no podré ver a Valens.

— Elia, vas a ir. — Sally flexionó las piernas, como si estuviera sentada en el suelo y miró fijamente la cara de su amiga. — Te voy a dejar una falda preciosa, que te va a quedar de muerte.

— ¿Y si no me sirve?

— Te servirá, tenemos las caderas anchas y creo que usas mi misma talla. — Sally estudió el cuerpo de Elia.

— Yo no puedo dejarte ropa, pero puedo ayudarte con lo que quieras. — intervino Flovia con una jovial sonrisa.

— Gracias chicas. — Elia abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Sally.

Durante toda la tarde, Sally estuvo sacando sus mejores faldas, casi todas eran lo suficientemente cortas, como para hacer lucir las piernas de Elia.

Flovia acompañó a la humana, para ir de compras a la tienda de ropa que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un lugar donde vendían las prendas bien baratas y bonitas, que podrían complementar con la supuesta falda de Sally.

Entre las dos, se compraron casi todos los tops posibles, e incluso Flovia insistió en llevar las que tenían el escote más pronunciado, idea que negó Elia en muchas ocasiones, porque no quería llevar tales prendas. Aunque al final tuvo que hacerle caso a su amiga turiana.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Sally vistió a Elia como si fuera una muñeca. Las faldas que había elegido, le quedaban de maravilla y estaba satisfecha, porque había aceptado con el tema de la talla. Era verla y sentir que eran como hermanas.

Habían estado durante media hora eligiendo el conjunto, hasta que lograron lo que querían. Una Elia diferente y sexy, donde mostraba un sensual escote con aquel top ajustado que dejaba ver su abdomen y que combinaba con una falda de cuero negro, además, de unos playeros blancos. El peinado suelto, pero a la vez recogido con tal de que la humana luciera sus senos y un suave maquillaje que realzaba su rostro.

— Elia, no te reconozco. — Sally abrazó a la humana. — Estás preciosa, deberías dejar de pensar que eres fea y ver que eres una chica muy guapa.

Elia se sonrojó ante las palabras de Sally y sobretodo en la forma como la miraba Flovia. En el espejo del cuarto, observó su cuerpo y comenzó a sentirse diferente, sin lugar a dudas se veía mucho más guapa y los constantes elogios le habían levantado la moral. Ahora debería dejar de esconderse en su yo anterior y centrarse en el futuro, incluso, aunque le parezca extraño, también estaba como objetivo ganarse la amistad de Valens.

*******

Valens se miraba al espejo, nervioso por lo que podría pasar en la discoteca. En su vida había bailado y mucho menos, sabía ejecutar pasos, es más, cuando lo hace, parece un pato mareado. Aun así, se sentía a gusto con lo que llevaba puesto, su chaqueta de cuero no podía faltar y estaba convencido que podría incluso gustarle a Elia.

Su omniherramienta parpadeó, le echó un ojo y se percató de que Roman le había mandado un mensaje. Al parecer, estaba de camino al piso donde vivía Elia y Sally, así que el turiano tenía conformarse con llegar a la discoteca sano y salvo.

En ese momento, cuando se dispuso a salir de su piso, un turiano de imponente armadura apareció por el pasillo del edificio. Tenía un sobre en su mano que le hizo entrega, al mismo tiempo que Valens estudió lo que llevaba puesto.

— Ese es el sello de la casa Caenus, ¿la envía mi tío? — irritado con la presencia del turiano, Valens le quitó el sobre.

— Sí, debes leerlo cuanto antes. — como cualquier turiano, este se mostró frío.

Sin despedirse, el turiano enviado por su tío se retiró, dejando a Valens con la carta en su mano. La miró durante un par de minutos, dudando si leerla ahora mismo o dejarla para más tarde. Dedujo la posibilidad de que el Duarch, pediría explicaciones por su decisión en esas palabras escritas, si llegara a ser eso, estaba convencido que no quería hablar del tema.

Acompañado de un suspiro, decidió entrar en su casa y leer la carta, deseando no tener que perder el tiempo, debido a que no quería llegar tarde, a la quedada que Sally había organizado, no quería quedarse sin ver a Elia.

Rompiendo el sello de la casa Caenus, Valens abrió el sobre para luego sacar la carta.

_Querido Valens Caenus:_

_Estoy preocupado por ti, me acabo de enterar que te has retirado como Espectro, aunque también entiendo tu decisión, ya que tu reciente misión ha sido un fracaso o eso crees tú._

_El esclavista batariano que logró huir, dejó atrás una escena que seguro no podrás olvidar. Pero quiero que sepas, que en mi opinión, no deberías dejar atrás tus derechos como Espectro y continuar trabajando como tal._

_Tengo pensado viajar hasta la Ciudadela, para poder ayudarte a superar, lo que has visto o incluso hacerte llegar misiones mucho más fáciles, así al menos estarás distraído con otras cosas._

_Pronto te citaré en mi apartamento de la Ciudadela para hablar las cosas con más calma._

_Cuídate Valens._

_Atentamente:_

**_Duarch Aulus Caenus_**  
  
---  
  
Enfurecido convirtió esa carta en bola y la tiró al suelo de su apartamento, al parecer su tío no entendía la decisión que ya había tomado, no quería volver a esa nave y mucho menos trabajar como Espectro. Estaba harto de todo, quería seguir con una vida tranquila y relajarse con algo nuevo, como por ejemplo el baile o el amor. 

Y lo del amor le hizo recordad, que ese mismo día, debería ir a esa discoteca y estar con Elia. Ahora no había otra cosa más importante que esa chica y el Campeonato Galáctico de Baile Interracial. Si su tío llegara a poner una pega sobre su decisión, que seguro que lo hará, este no conseguiría interponerse en su camino.

— Vamos Valens, hay una mujer que conquistar.

El joven turiano volvió hacia la salida de su apartamento, para reunirse en esa discoteca, que seguro iba a traerle buena suerte y abrirle una nueva meta en su vida.


End file.
